And What Goes Down Must Come up
by NeverTheMindless
Summary: The Sequel to "It all Goes Down with a Bang." Aleksei has sworn a life-long vendetta against Ginga. Will this "Intellectual Criminal Mastermind" finally get his revenge? Or is he suffering for crazy, nervous delusions?
1. Diary entry March 20th

**Hey, this is the sequel to "It all Goes Down with a Bang." Just to let you know, I will be beginning the new story with an entry fro Aleksei's personal diary. Hope you like it...**

_Personal diary of dedicated lunatic, Aleksei Lovushka, who has be dedicated to juvenile hall's insane asylum._

_March 20th:_

_juvenile hall. That's where I am. And Ginga Hagane? With my ex. God, it's so unfair. I'm rotting away here while Ginga's parading about making a fool of himself with his lesser intellect. If he had a quarter of the brains I do, he'd know that the right course to pursue is that of a criminal mastermind._

_And Madoka? Don't get me started on that evil chic. One girl. One girl is all it takes to foil a criminal head quarters. One girl to defy me in front of my advisers. One girl that brought my doom in by the front door. One- never mind. I think you get my current situation._

At the prison, visiting Aleksei, Ginga's pov:

"You brought this on yourself, you know," I told him.

Aleksei just glared at me. I knew that he hated it that I visited him, but no one else would, and I'll admit. I was a little sorry for him.

He slammed the glass between us with his fists unsteadily. I didn't even flinch. Not even a little."Just keep on preaching there, Hagane, they'll have to let me eventually. Then I'll get my revenge. And do you know who is first on my hit list?"

"No. Who?"

"Madoka."

I was immediately on guard. "You leave her out of this Your quarrel is with me, not her. If you have to make anyone pay, make me be the one to do it."

"I will. And hurting Madoka is the best way to get to you. Don't you know that. Love is weakness."

I couldn't bear to hear anymore, so I called a guard, and they led him away.


	2. Diary entry March 21st

**Yeah, so, I was going to make you wait so I had a little bit of security, but I just got bored and I realized: I don't work well unless I'm under pressure. And That's why I released the first chapter.**

_Diary entry March 21st:_

_Ginga visits me. He tries to make me think that it's because he feels bad for me and that he's not just rubbing it in. And the more I see him, the more I need to say,"I may have lost this round, but I've got it all together. Come at me. I dare you."_

_But I know that if I told him that he'd know that something was up. Even a sniveling worthless unintelligent moron like him could tell that much. And the fact is: I need his ignorance right now. How else would I escape? No. I'll use that to my advantage._

Aleksei's pov:

"You're late," I told the approaching figure

"Why does it matter to you that I'm late?" Said Ginga.

"It's no excuse. Punctual is punctual. You should have been here."

"Aleksei, you must realize that you're not going anywhere anytime soon. I think I can stand to be late."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah, let's."

You see, it had been this way since way since I had threatened Madoka. A cold greeting, followed by mere discussion, ended with awkward goodbye.

Ginga cleared his throat. "So what's the food like here?" he asked lamely.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Ginga. We both know that's not the question that you want to ask. I already know what you want to ask, so out with it.

"Okay. Madoka's really sick. What did you do to her?"

"Me? I couldn't have. I've been stick in this asylum for months."

"It still could be someone else that didn't get caught. What did they use?!" He was near shrieking at an opera decibel.

I just smiled. "I'm... not... going... to tell...you," I said slowly.

He got in real close to the glass quite menacingly. "You'd...better," he copied.

And then he was gone.


	3. Diary entry March 22nd

_Diary entry March 22nd:_

_My therapist thinks that I have not changed. And she's right: I haven't. I poisoned Modoka using the Heart Lotus thristle. The first step are:_

_1)Physical weakness._

_2)Hallucinations._

_3)Memory loss._

_4)Asthmatic breathing._

_5)Panic attacks._

_6)Depression._

_7) Then lastly, an unmotivated death.(She'll just die.)_

_I know that I can get out of here. All I need is for Lera to set the plan. I'll be waiting._

Ginga's pov:

When I got to the B-pit, I rushed up the stairs into Madoka's bedroom. She was laying down, heavy blankets covering her.

"Hey," I told her. "I need you to hear me. Are you listening."

A weak head nodded gently.

"Okay. I think Aleksei's behind your sickness. That, or he knows something about it."

Madoka tried to sit up. I pushed her back down. "Up," she argued.

I shook my head. "No you're too weak."

"Water," is what she said this time.

I took the glass and helped her drink it.

Not long after, she was asleep.

I kissed her forehead, then went down stairs.

The phone rang. I didn't want to bother Madoka, so I answered it.

"This is the Amano residence. To whom am I speaking?"

"One will lie, one will cry. This one surely dies," Said a voice I knew all to well.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed at Aleksei.

"Two and two; fall they do. Answer the phone at the tone. All will end all else." The line went dead.

My cell rang. I grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Ginga," came Hikaru's voice. She sounded all stuffy. Like she'd been crying. Than it all it me. Aleksei had escaped, and he was taking us all out.

"Hikaru, who?" I was determined to keep my voice firm.

"Yu and Kenta." she finished.

I heard a girl's scream and then the static set in.


	4. Diary entry March 23rd

_Diary entry March 23rd:_

_The rhyme was a clue. I have decided that that is going to be my gift to him. A sweetener for when I defeat him. It will prove that I am the far more superior intellectual genius there is. And Ginga? A sniveling child next to me. But no matter: soon the world will know. Soon everyone will know._

Ginga's pov:

I stood, patiently waiting for the secretary to return with Dr. Zigmarph to return. I glanced around the room. No one was looking. I grabbed Aleksei's sheet and gazed at it. In the sign in part of it wrote: A. A was for absent. But I knew better. Aleksei wasn't absent, he was gone.

Then I checked the recently visited area. There was my name more than twenty-three times. Then someone else's name. _Arel.  
_

_Who the heck was Arel? _I wondered. I started to scribble out the letters to see if it was an anagram of someone I knew that was working with Aleksei.

Eral? No.

Lare? No.

Aerl? Nope.

Laer? Not even.

Lera? No. Wait yes! Aleksei's girlfriend.

I put two and two together and came to the realization that Lera was the who poisoned Madoka. I was furious. The first straw was kidnapping. The second: abusing Madoka. This was the last one.

Strike three: you're out.


	5. Diary entry March 24th

_Diary entry March 24th:_

_Ginga will find out soon. Even an idiot like him would have to. But then, he might just be **that** stupid. But hey, that's how it goes. You make one mistake and it can haunt you for the rest of your life. And I know that his will __be not protecting Madoka better._

_Oh, I really can't wait till she dies!_

Aleksei'd pov:

I glanced at the tall woman beside me. She was so beautiful. And even better, she liked that I was "crazy". If I was still with Madoka, well, she would have left me when she realized that I was "insane". But not Lera. She was just like me. So misunderstood.

"Ginga said that Madoka was sick, right?" She asked, twirling her hair nervously.

I smiled warmly. "That's right. The poison you gave her set right in."

This time, she smiled then nodded. "That's good. This time, that little wench will not be able to stop of amazing plan."

I kissed her on the cheek affectionately. "That's right. She'll be dead before the dawn in three days. Not even Ginga with all his rage can stop us."


	6. Diary entry March 25th

_Diary entry March 25th:_

_I do not fear Ginga. Rather, I resent him. But when I take Madoka out of play, all that will end. I'll have no motive to hate him. He'll be completely, and utterly useless. Then he'll truly know what it's like to hurt, that I can promise you._

Ginga's pov:

I ran up the stairs. "Madoka! Madoka, are you okay?!"

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I bashed my shoulder hard against it. "Are you okay?!" I yelled again.

I heard small mumbles on the other side confirming that she was alright. I kicked the door down. Hard.

Madoka was still in bed. But I guessed that. She was too weak to even move.

I ran to her bedside. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she told me. "I just woke up. I heard you screaming. What's wrong?"

I hate lying to Madoka, but I felt that I had to. "No! Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all!"

She looked annoyed. "Ginga Hagane, don't you lie to me! You wouldn't have kicked down the freakin' door! So I'll ask you again: what's wrong."

"Okay. I think that Lera is the one that poisoned you."

Madoka swallowed hard. "That's all?"

"Yeah. Also, I think that she helped Aleksei escape."

Madoka looked plain scared. "That's- that's a new developement."

"It's okay, Madoka. He'll never hurt you. I promise."


	7. Diary entry March 26th

**P.s. where I put the quotation marks in his diary, well, it means a clue. Post what you think it means and the who gets all, (or most) will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. (sent directly to them.) And if nobody wins, then you can just read it the next day. So in a way, everyone wins.**

Diary entry 26th:

_Ginga: Fine. Everyone else: Out of play. I've taken all of his friends and family and hidden them in certain locations._

_Hikaru is "Biggest, deep_ blue".

_Yu is in a "state of sunshine." _

_Kyoya's temper is "Arctic Cold." _

_Hyoma is the "highest on life"._

Tsubasa is "seeing stars". 

_Benkei is so"affectionate"._

_Tithi is in "love". _

_Ryuga's temper is "hot, then it's so cold". _

_Nile is like a "**R**oller Costa"._

_Sophie is in the "out-skirts" of the "down under"._

_All that I need now is Madoka. And I know exactly where to put her._

Aleksei's pov:

Lera and I were coming back from Sydney, Australia. We had "lost" a guess there. And when I say lost, I mean that he purposely left her there.

"I hate flying," Lera said nervously.

"I know you do, but it's the fastest way to travel," I told her. "Besides, the police are looking for me in more than two-hundred different countries. And this is the best way to avoid them."

She nodded silently. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Agreed," I said.

* * *

Two ours later...

Lera and I were getting off the jet. Her little legs were knocking together. She may have had seven degrees in astronomy, she may have loved outerspace, but she hated the ride before the arrival.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She didn't answer, just gave me a nod.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand," let's get to head quarters."

She nodded again. "Sounds good. Let's go."

And we stalked off towards a large, looming building in front of us.

**Aleksei's diary entry hints:**

**What does it mean? Can you answer all my questions? Where are they? And if you need help, feel free to ask a somebody at home. Or a computer. Just look up the key things. That'll get you most of the answers. P.s. Some of the questions are harder than others.**

**Hikaru: biggest, deep blue.**

**Yu: state of sunshine.**

**Kyoya: always cold.**

**Hyoma: high on life.**

**Tsubasa: seeing stars.**

**Benkei: Affectionate. (Where's the second capital?)**

**Tithi: love.**

**Ryuga: hot then cold. The hottest in nature. (Think desert)**

**Nile: Roller Costa.**

**Sophie: Out-skirts of the down under.**


	8. ANSWERS

Aleksei's diary entry hints:

What does it mean? Can you answer all my questions? Where are they? And if you need help, feel free to ask a somebody at home. Or a computer. Just look up the key things. That'll get you most of the answers. P.s. Some of the questions are harder than others.

Hikaru: biggest, deep blue. **Pacific Ocean.**

Yu: state of sunshine. **Florida.**

Kyoya: always cold. **Northern** **Quebec, Canada.**

Hyoma: high on life. **Mount Everest. (With a protective suit. But he still will not last long unless they get him soon)  
**

Tsubasa: seeing stars. **Outerspace.**

Benkei: attached. (Like, not love. Where is the second capital?) **Venice.**

Tithi: love. **Paris, France.**

Ryuga: hot then cold. The hottest in nature. (Think desert) **Sahara Desert.**

Nile: **R**_oller_ Costa. **Costa Rica.**

Sophie: Out-skirts of the down under. **Sydney, Australia.**


	9. Diary entry March 27th

Ginga's pov:

I was sitting on the couch, Madoka curled up next to me, fast asleep.

The phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Down to two. One of blue. The other the color of snow. It's to Ailuastra you go." came a familiar sadist's voice.

"Aleksei, what the heck does that mean?! Tell me!" But the line went dead.

"Ginga, what is it?" asked Madoka.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

I could tell that she didn't want to, but I could also tell that she was too tired to stay awake. Soon she was fast asleep. And I was left to think over the riddle Aleksei left.

But not long after, I felt myself start to yawn. Soon I was asleep, too.

* * *

When I woke up, it was morning. Madoka was still asleep. I got up and made breakfast. Bacon for me, and sausage for Madoka.

I thought over the message again. _Down to two. One of blue. The other the color of snow. It's to Ailuastra you go, _he had said.

I knew that it was an anagram. Aleksei loved writing them. I saw them a lot on his wall whenever I visited him at the asylum.

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper, and wrote,  AILUASTRA_._

_Straliua. _Nope.

So I wrote again, STRALIUA_._

_Aularist. _No.

Again, AULARIST_._

_Austarli. No._

_AUSTARLI._

Then suddenly, I saw the correct word. AUSTRALIA.

"Madoka," I shook her awake. "Hey, we need to go to Australia. Aleksei has someone of our's hidden there."

She smiled. "I've always wanted to go to the land down under."

_Diary entry March 27th:_

I have decided to make Ginga go around the world as I watch as he runs frantically to save his friends. Then while he saves them all, he'll be forgetting about Madoka. Then she'll die. And he'll be so heartbroken that he didn't notice. Then when he's still not fully healed from Madoka's death, I'll have my assassins kill all his friends and family off. And then vengeance will truly be mine.


	10. Diary entry March 28th

Aleksei's pov:

When we got back to the Headquarters, I pulled up the pictures from Sputnik-shpion, our satellite.

Ginga was holding Madoka and they where at an Australian Airport.

Good, they had realized my anagram was talking about the land down below.

Now all I had to do was watch as the dramatics unfolded.

_Diary entry March 28th: _

_It irks me that Ginga has managed to find out my anagram, but I don't like him no matter what he does. So, I'll not be missing much "love" for him. But I know that according to my calculations, his Love will not last long itself._


	11. Diary entry March 29th

**Sorry, I haven't been posting lately. I kind of missed out on the daily posting, so I need to submit this chapter Here the next chapter. Hope you like...**

Ginga's pov:

Madoka and I weaved our way through the crowd. I haled a taxi, and helped Madoka get said earlier, when we had been on the plane, that she felt no better than she had before. I was really, really getting worried.

"Hey," I said, taking her hand, "I promise I'll be here. You don't have to worry about me leaving. That'll never happen, I promise you that."

She was smiling weakly at me. "I'd like that."

I kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. You tell me daily."

This time, I smiled. "When's the last time I told you that?"

"You told me yesterday."

"Did I now? Well, I'll say it again. Madoka Amano, I love you."

And she just smiled right at me. I smiled right back.

_Diary entry March 29th:_

_I can't wait. Ginga hasn't noticed yet, but Madoka doesn't have that much livelihood left. She has not even enough strength to fight the poison now. There's nothing I could do to stop it even if I tried, and I know that I won't be. And guess what? I feel no remorse._


	12. Diary entry March 30th

_Diary entry March 30th:_

_About what I had said in the diary entry before, the dramatic cliffhanger? What I meant was that Madoka, my dear, sweet Madoka will simply not be missed. And the large amount of tears Ginga is bound to cry, will soon be deceased with her. I am just so evil, aren't I?_

Aleksei's pov:

Sputnik- shpion and my GPS tracker told me that they were heading towards the Australian capital, Canberra.

_Wrong way, Ginga, _I thought._ You've got to turn around. But no matter, I know exactly how to change that. Now the real question is ,'what are you going to do about it?'_

A slow, maniacal laughter rose up and filled the air with a deceitful melody.

It was time for my next poem.

* * *

Ginga's pov:

The taxi had driven us to the capital, Canberra. I was annoyed. I didn't know who was missing, and I didn't know where they were. There were more than a hundred countries and cities for me to check.

And I was mad at Aleksei for not letting me know at least that. But I knew that he wouldn't have any fun with that. This was a game to him, and as far as he was concerned, if he wasn't winning, it wasn't fun.

Madoka cleared her throat, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. It's just- it doesn't add up. " she shook her head.

I was confused. "What doesn't add up?"

Aleksei's threat. I mean, I know that it's his last resort for revenge, but that means that Aleksei is desperate. Now, let's put two and two together. Aleksei's threat? The one that he had already gotten all of our friends, and sprawled them out all around the globe?"

I wasn't sure what she was leading up to, but I understood that it was important. "What about it? What does it mean?"

"It's a bluff. Aleksei couldn't have taken all our people in that amount of time, or we would have heard from the WBBA about it."

"So, you think that Aleksei's lying?"

"Well, not quite. Based on the math, and the timeline, they would have had to kidnap them weeks ago. But like I said before, that's mathematically impossible. So what I think has happened is that Aleksei might not be working alone."

"Yeah, he's got Lera. We already know that."

"No, not that!" She cried, crazily shaking her head. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?! I think that Aleksei may have hired people to help him."

I was flabbergasted. "But-but that's crazy!"

"Is it? No. It all makes sense. He was lying. He does have them all, just like he said, but he got other people to help him."

"But we already put away all those people involved in the first kidnapping. And last I checked, and I did, they were still in their cells. Well, most of them. But there wasn't enough escaped people to do all that work."

"You right. And that's why they needed a spy."

I rubbed my forehead in the same confusion as before. "What are you talking about? What spy?"

The one The Dark Nebula has sent to infiltrate us."

I was still stuck in a state of confusion. But then suddenly, the weight of her words fell on me like the rush of a knife slicing through an apple. Then she brought to light exactly the same fear I had been thinking about.

"Yep, we have a traitor in our midst."

And that's when we received the call.

**R&amp;R. Please. I love hearing from you. And the reason why I stopped writing this for the moment, is that I haven't had the time. But I'll be trying my best. And I promise that this story will get finished. After all, so far I haven't broken that promise, now have I?**


	13. Diary entry March 31st

**Hey, Guys (girls?), I know that this is a well-owed chapter. So here you are. Hope you like it...**

Ginga's pov:

And that's when we received the call. I grabbed it immediately. "Akesei!" I hissed.

"Glad you remembered," he responded. "Now listen close, or your Sophie will be a ghost. She's in a desert, with hyperactive beings all around. You can look where you are, but she won' be you a hint, it rhymes with kidney, just ask Madoka, and she'll say, 'Sydney.'"

Then he hang up.

"I don't know where Sydney is."

"Ginga," Madoka said, very quietly. "That's not too far away from here. It's just 177 miles, or 285 km."

"Do we have enough money for that?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "I think the WBBA may be able to help us out. After all, a crazed asylum delinquent is after us, and probably them." Then she nodded. "Yeah, I think they'll help."

"Okay," I told the cabby, "to Sydney we go."

* * *

Aleksei's pov:

I smiled, then ended the transmission. "It's done," I mused softy to myself. "Let the games begin."

_Diary entry March 31st:_

_Time is running out for my favorite nemesis's girlfriend. But that's not the problem. The fact is, if Ginga remeb- ers for even a second, he'll find that she's too far gone. The _Heart Lotus thristle is the most deadly poison in our world. There is no way of saving her now. And Lera seems a little sad at this, but I really don't know why. Why would she care that my ex is about to die? She's now my girlfriend, and she loves me. So that begs the questio- n, 'Why does she care what happens to Madoka?' Sadly, I don't quite know the cause of her sadness. But I do k- now that if she keeps it up, I'll need to keep a close watch on her. I can't let her get cold feet now. We've alre- ady gone too far for that. __

**I love hearing from you guys, so make sure to review. Okay, babye.**


	14. Diary entry April 1st

**I realized that it wasn't right that I write another story before finishing this one. So, I'm gonna continue working on this one. I really hope you like it.**

**And for those of you who are wondering why I'm having Aleksei say creepy poetry, it's because it makes him sound more demented. Plus, I just love poems, though they're not always fun to write...**

**ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Diary entry April 1st:_

_One month, twenty-six days, three hours, seven minutes, and 2 seconds til she dies. Not much time if you ask me, but just enough time to make it hurt. And there's no doubt in my mind that it'll kill Gingka. But then, why would I care, he's just a bug that I'll soon introduce to my boot. __Oops, now it's only o_ne month, twenty-six days, three hours, six minutes, and 46 seconds.__

* * *

Sophie's pov:

Sunlight glistened on my face as my eyes slid open. And that's when I saw the first one. It was by the waterhole, as was I.

_Oh, crap. Where am I?! I_ wondered, frantic thoughts coming to me. _Okay, not many places have Kangaroos. So, Australia?_ But where? I asked myself, calming down a bit.

And then I remembered: ALEKSEI.

_Oh, you are so going to pay. When I get my hands on you, you'd better remember to block your neck._

I shook my head, trying to send my violent thoughts away. It wasn't very like me to think such things. Especially to entertain such unlawful things, but given mine and Aleksei's past, I just might let it slide.

"Okay. First thing's first, I need to know where the heck I am. Maybe there's a town somewhere near here?" I told myself, a bit too hopeful.

Yeah, this wasn't gonna be easy.

* * *

Ginga's pov:

When we had reached Sydney, it was half passed twelve. So, the cabby had dropped us off at a hotel.

I glanced over at a sleeping Madoka. She was looking worse by the days.

I really needed to get her to a hospital soon, or I knew that bad things would happen.

I gently put my hand on her rising and falling shoulder. "Hey, you're gonna be fine," I promised her in a hushed tone, although I felt that I was only telling her this for my own comfort. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She gently stirred, but didn't awaken.

* * *

Aleksei's pov:

It was all coming together. Everything. And by my estimation, Madoka had only a month left of the pitiful existence she calls "life".

I smirked. No doubt her skin was turning corpse pale, and her body shivering with violent convulses. Her vision would be weak now, her skin numb. Too small to do anything, but let it happen.

And the best thing about it all? There's nothing Ginga can do to prevent it. It's all coming together, and I will come out on top as the victor.

Game, set, match. Checkmate.

* * *

**And for those of you who think my counting skills are a little wacky, just listen to my logic. First, there's the fact that in this fic, Aleksei's a sociopath. Then, there's the fact that, to be creepy, he needs to write really slow. It just adds to the creepy factor. So just bear with me, People.**


	15. Diary entry April 2nd

Hey, guess what guys, I'm BACK! And that's where I'm staying. I'm be online til five today, and I will be writing the whole time. Call it my gift after making you guys wait so long. I feel bad about it. I really do. So, here's the next chapter. I sincerely hope that it makes up for my neglect.

* * *

Gingka's pov:

The moment we got to her room, Madoka collapsed. I caught her, barely feeling anything. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, but gave me no answer. I scooped her up bridal style, and carried her over to her bed, gently tucking her in, against no protests.

I patted her cheek, and kissed her forehead. "Do you need anything?" I asked her.

She gave me another shake of the head to wave me off. She settled sideways to sleep. I smiled down at her one more time, then went to my room, an adjourning one.

But the whole time, she was the only I could think of.

* * *

The next morning, I made it a direct point to check up on Madoka before I did anything else. That, of course, also meant that she got to see my in my teddy bear boxers- something I never wanted her to see or even know I had.

But at least, it got a chuckle out of her.

I frowned at her hysterical face. "It's not funny," I muttered, but that only seemed to make her laugh harder.

"What the heck are you wearing?!" she cried, clutching her stomach in an attempt to get some air into it.

I was still frowning when I answered her. "My pajamas. What's wrong with them?"

Oh, how I was pretending not to notice, but I knew that I could also write an entire list about ALL the things wrong with them.

"It's times like this," Madoka managed to say, "When I realize that I'm only with you because I'm absolutely head-over-heels for you, lucky for you."

"Yep, lucky me. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I could stay here, talking like this forever, but we had people's lives' on the line, and besides, we had a crazy genius mastermind to put behind bars again.

"Hey, can you walk, or do you need my help?"

Madoka frowned at me. "Oh, come on. I'm not that much of a baby, Gingka. I can do things on my own, you know."

I smirked. She was right, of course, but it was still fun to tease her. "Oh, I don't know about that, but if you really think you can."

She punched me in the shoulder. "I resent that!" she teased me.

I sighed, extending my hand. "Well, then at least, let me give you a hand up."

She sighed dramatically, but took it anyway, allowing me to pull her up.

"Okay, let's go. We've got a mad genius on the loose."

_Diary entry April 2nd:_

_I'd hardly call myself a mad genius. No. I'll be humble today and just say that my intellectual intelligence is of utmost importance to me for the large level of creativity that lurks in the darkest corners of my cerebellum. No. I'll just say that my astounding amount of knowledge just leaves Madoka and that wanna-be boyfriend of her's in the dust, so to speak. But soon, that type of dust will be the least of their problems._

* * *

Yeah, it feels good to be back! Okay, babye.


	16. Diary entry April 3rd

_Diary entry April 3rd:_

_The people who were involved in last year's kidnapping are also going off on how evil it was of me to have done that. But truthfully? They had it coming. It was their fault that they were so easy to kidnap. And I curse the day that that Leone user was born! It was that freaking prison riot that the others created that allowed him to escape. But this time, he's in a place that he won't mess up my plans._ _Well, this is goodnight, Diary._

* * *

I glanced over at Madoka's face- her eyes were looking at the groubd, and she looked sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She slowly moved her eyes up to meet mine. "I guess I'm just a little worried," she said after a moment of deadening silence.

I frowned at her words. "I guessed as much; anyone could see that there's something wrong with you."

I heard her give a deep breathy sigh. "I'm worried about this misadventure; it's not like last time. The last Aleksei was seeing how far he could go. It was easy to put him in jail. But this time, it's revenge he's after. And he's a diagnosed sociopath. After all of the people who spite him- you and me, mostly-"

"Madoka," I cut in, "what are you getting at?"

"What if we can't save everyone, this time?"

Honestly? I didn't know the answer to that question. So, I just stayed silent.

* * *

Aleksei's pov:

I watched on with rapt attention. Now things were getting interested. "Starting to loss faith, Gingka?" I wondered aloud. I smirked at my own clever ploy.

On the other hand, I couldn't have my game pieces losing interest in my game- that would be no fun!

I could already feel a plan coming together. I reached for the phone...

* * *

Gingka's pov:

"I think it'looks be alright, Madoka."

She stared at me like I was the crazy one, "How could you say that?! These are peoples' lives' we're talking about!"

"We had other people to save last time, remember?"

She sighed, calming herself. "But Aleksei wasn't half as bad as he is now. I'm scared."

I wish there was a way to console my girlfriend, but this was one of the things I just had to agree on. We were both scared.


End file.
